


break me down and build me up

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Kid Fic, M/M, Oblivious, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, all of them all older now dw, in the future??, lance "i hate everything" mcclain, thank god for aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who would’ve ever thought that the biggest cockblock would be yourdaughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from Imagine Dragons' 'Whatever It Takes'
> 
> 6-12-17: 200 KUDOS AAAA THANKS GUYS <33
> 
> OKAY SO there will be no part two of this (I know right, rip), but if you have any specific requests or anything you want me to write regarding this au, then go right ahead!! I have a lot of time now, and I'll try to write it as soon as possible, so just leave a comment or a request on my tumblr, and I'll post it [here!!!](http://gunderdone.tumblr.com/tagged/break-me-down-and-build-me-up%20) Thanks guys <33
> 
> PLUS look at this [amazing art](https://uragirinoteme.tumblr.com/post/161606600722/klance-kid-au-inspired-by-this-fic#notes%20) by [UragiriNoTeme!!](https://uragirinoteme.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tried to ignore how much his heart hurt by launching into another tirade.

Keith stared at the small bundle in his arms while he listened to Lance scream hysterically in the background.

 

“I don’t understand, I just--don’t _fucking_ understand why, just, _what the fuck?”_

 

Even Lance’s unintelligible shrieking didn’t pull Keith out of his daze.

 

Frigus sighed, disinterested, both pairs of hands folded neatly in front of him. “If you and your companion had simply listened to what I was saying, then you would know exactly what has happened.” 

 

“Yeah well no fucking _shit_ buddy,” Lance screeched, hands pulling at his hair. “I would’ve listened if you weren’t so fucking _dull!”_

 

The bundle in Keith’s hold yawned, moving their fist across his chest, and it wasn’t cute. Not at all.

 

“Frigus,” Allura commanded, eyes icy behind her helmet. “Tell us what is going on. Now.” 

 

The rest of the paladins stood solid behind her, expressions ranging from confusion to silent fury. Even Coran was quiet, which was a miracle in and of itself.

 

Frigus put one pair of hands behind their back and clasped the other pair in front of them. “Well, as I was explaining earlier,” they gestured to the pink pools next to them. “These tubs were developed to provide a more effective way of producing offspring.”

 

Keith’s heart stopped. Lance’s face went white.

 

“You see,” Frigus continued, “our kind develop in sexual maturity quite late in life. So it is quite difficult for us to produce quality offspring, if any offspring at all. So, we recently created these pools, wherein couples can enter them and the liquid inside copies both of their genetic codes, combining them and thus forming a fully functional progeny.”

 

“So,” Allura continued, voice in disbelief, “you’re saying when Keith and Lance fell in the pool, that-- _that_ is their--”

 

“Daughter,” they nodded, black eyes lifeless. “Yes.”

 

Keith stood there, shocked, letting the grey alien’s words slowly sink in. Hearing a small cooing sound, he looked down, and choked when he found Lance’s blue eyes gazing up at him.

 

He nearly fainted. Lance actually did.

 

//

 

The Galra were finally defeated. And the Paladins of Voltron found themselves suffering from a horrible case of boredom. With nothing else to do, Allura suggested an intergalactic diplomacy tour, to not only learn about cultures and customs, but to promote Voltron as a powerful political ally. Cacata was one of the only planets left, and their visit consisted of walking around large glass buildings and getting increasingly bored at Frigus’ droning.

 

The ironic thing was that Keith and Lance weren’t even fighting when Lance had fallen in. He had just slipped, tumbling into one of the tubs and grabbing onto Keith’s arm for support, but ended up dragging him into the pool with him instead. Barely a minute after they both pulled themselves out of the liquid, shedding their (now slightly pink) armor while Frigus threw them some blankets, a crying baby rose out of the pool on a pedestal. An actual _pedestal._ Keith probably would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so terrified. 

__

 

__

But now, Keith was sitting in a chair, staring at his _daughter,_ who was slowly being lulled to sleep by the Castle’s humming engines.

__

 

__

Keith tried as hard as he could to see some of himself in her face. She had his black hair, his nose. Curious, he slowly moved a hand up to her face. She grumbled, but before Keith could pull away his hand she had wrapped a tiny hand around his thumb. 

__

 

__

Looking closer, Keith noticed she had Lance’s complexion, even his pink mouth. 

__

 

__

“This is insane.”

__

 

__

Speak of the Devil.

__

 

__

Leaning his head up, Keith looked at Lance standing nervously in front of him, chewing on his nail.

__

 

__

“This is _completely_ insane.”

__

 

__

Keith nodded. “Yeah. It is.”

__

 

__

Lance pulled up a chair next to him. Settling down on the edge of the seat, he crossed his arms across his chest. Keith silently observed Lance’s bouncing leg as he listened to the tiny breaths resonating from between his arms. Lance was older now, they all were. But instead of being skinny and gangly, he had filled out. His broad shoulders now accompanied a wide chest, with strong arms and legs. There was a scar on his jaw that Keith found himself noticing more often than he’d like.

__

 

__

He was so intensely thinking about Lance’s stubbled jaw that he almost missed the small “I’m sorry.”

__

 

__

Keith sighed, caressing the baby’s cheek with his index finger, her small fist bumping up under her chin. “It’s okay.”

__

 

__

Lance’s leg froze. “What.”

__

 

__

“You know it wasn’t your fault Lance.” Keith looked up at his shocked expression. “It’s not like you did it on purpose.”

__

 

__

Lance’s mouth was wide open. Keith frowned. _“Did_ you do it on purpose?”

__

 

__

Lance’s eyes got impossibly wider. “No, I didn’t do it on _purpose._ It’s just--how the hell are you so calm about this?” He gestured down at the baby, who was currently snuggling into Keith’s chest. “We have a daughter Keith, a _daughter,_ and you don’t even care!”

__

 

__

“Oh my God,” he groaned. “It’s not that I don’t care, _idiot._ But, she’s here now isn’t she? And it’s not like she’s going to run away. The Galra are gone, it’s finally safe and I’m old enough to handle a kid. So there’s really no reason for me to freak out.”

__

 

__

“Yeah, except for the fact that I’m the father,” Lance gritted out.

__

 

__

Keith blinked. He responded, slowly, “I’m also the father.”

__

 

__

“Oh my God, you know what I mean.” Lance tightened his jaw. “All we ever do is argue Keith. And now we magically have a kid.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t even know how this could possibly work.”

__

 

__

Keith tried to ignore how much his heart hurt by launching into another tirade. But then the bundle in his arms started to whine, so he lifted her up and tucked her against his shoulder. He shifted his eyes back up to Lance’s. “I’m good with kids,” Keith replied, and Lance seemed somewhat bewildered at the sight in front of him.

__

 

__

He continued, “And we don’t fight all the time, y’know.”

__

 

__

“Fine, we fight a majority of the time.”

__

 

__

Keith rolled his eyes, patting her on the back. Lance started jiggling his leg again.

__

 

__

“We should name her.”

__

 

__

Lance’s head snapped up. “What?”

__

 

__

“You heard me dumbass,” he kicked him in the shin. “She should have a name.”

__

 

__

Lance frowned. “We don’t curse in front of the baby.”

__

 

__

He shrugged. “She still needs a name.”

__

 

__

Lance huffed, and furrowed his brow. Gazing up, he saw a tiny fist gripping into Keith’s shirt, and felt a warmth growing in his chest. He grumbled “I like Isabella.”

__

 

__

Keith nodded, looking down at the head tucked into his shoulder. “Yeah. Isabella’s good.” 

__

 

__

Lance watched as the sides of Keith’s lips perked up. He took that as a win.

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you going insane?”
> 
> “Yes.” Hunk grabbed another bowl and poured some yellow looking grain into it. “I am.”
> 
> “Cool.”

“You sure she’s your kid?” Pidge stood on her toes and peered into the cradle suspiciously. “She’s way too quiet.”

 

“Pidge, she’s a _baby.”_

 

“I can see that. But still, she’s your baby after all.” She turned over to Lance, a devious smirk on her face. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she started ranting about Keith’s mullet any minute now.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes, scoffing “It’s a lot longer now, it barely even _counts_ as a mullet.”

 

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “See what I mean?” She looked down into crib, shaking her head. “Your daddy’s an idiot.”

 

Lance squawked, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at her head. Instead, Pidge caught it in her hand and stared at him triumphantly.

 

“My reflexes have gotten quite better,” she gazed back down at Isa and showed her the catch. “See?”

 

Isa babbled back in response. Pidge nodded, focusing intently on the conversation, ponytail bouncing. “I concur.” She looked back at Lance, who was lying on the bed glaring at the crib in betrayal. “She says you should apologize.”

 

Lance groaned and shoved another pillow into his face. He mumbled from underneath it, “How is everyone so chill about this?”

 

Pidge snorted. “Please, everyone knew you and Keith were gonna get together some day. And if it takes some extraterrestrial fuckery to do that, then I’m not complaining.”

 

“Hey,” he pointed a finger at her, head still under the pillow. “No cursing in front of the baby.”

 

Pidge shook her head, grinning, all while playing with Isa’s clothed feet. Isa’s blue eyes were following the mobile rotating above her head. She responded, “I don’t think that’s going to work out very well. Y’know, considering who her parents are.” She tickled Isa’s belly, cooing “Your daddy is a _moron,_ baby girl. But don’t worry, Auntie Pidge will save you.”

 

Even though it was slightly muffled from the pillow’s fabric, Isa’s gleeful muffled squealing made Lance’s heart swell nonetheless.

 

//

 

Keith watched as Hunk cautiously tasted some of the powdered mixture, before grimacing and throwing the batch in the trash.

 

As he was moving around the kitchen, mumbling and grabbing various ingredients from the cupboard, Keith popped berries into his mouth, slightly amused by the scene in front of him. “Are you going insane?”

 

“Yes.” Hunk grabbed another bowl and poured some yellow looking grain into it. “I am.”

 

“Cool.” 

 

Hunk turned around, leaning against the sink and stirring the grain in the bowl. “So.”

 

Keith tilted his head. “So?”

 

“C’mon Keith,” Hunk prodded, raising his eyebrows expectantly. “Don’t make me beg.”

 

“Oh God,” he groaned, covering his eyes with his palm and pushing away the fruit bowl with his other hand. “Nope, _nope._ I’m not talking about this.”

 

“Are you serious?” Hunk viciously stirred the bowl, knuckles gripped around the spoon while his voice slightly raised in irritation. “This is literally the best time to talk about this. You have a baby now Keith, a _baby_ with the guy you’ve been pining after for years.”

 

Keith slouched down in his chair, removing his hand from his face to pick it the napkin in front of him. “I’m not pining.”

 

“Fine, you’re… _infatuated._ But you love him, we can all tell. Well, all of us except Lance apparently. Which--is kinda ironic.”

 

Keith tapped his fingers against the table to distract himself from the fact Hunk’s annoying correct insight. “It’s not the right time.”

 

“Then when would be the right time?”

 

“Never.”

 

“Keith--”

 

“Hunk, please,” Keith looked up, and Hunk couldn’t ignore how sad his eyes were behind his bangs. “It’s too soon. There’s enough going on with Isabella and--he can’t know. At least, not now.”

 

Hunk sighed, setting the bowl down on the counter. He pulled off a hair tie from his wrist, offering it to Keith, who took it reluctantly. 

 

Hunk tapped the spoon on the side of the dish, and continued “Okay. But don’t think we’re done talking about this.”

 

Keith tied his hair into a ponytail behind his back. “I know.”

 

He hummed, sticking his finger into the bowl and putting it in his mouth, before immediately spitting it out and coughing.

 

Keith frowned. “What the hell are you even making?”

 

“Usually people would ask if I was okay first,” Hunk muttered before downing a cup of water.

 

Keith huffed, crossing his arms and droned “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then what the hell are you _doing?”_

 

“Well, unless either of you have a way of feeding Isabella without any of us knowing about it,” he lifted up the bowl before pouring it into the trash, “I’m making baby formula.”

 

Keith nodded, silently impressed at Hunk’s resourcefulness. Like he should even be surprised anymore. “That’s a good idea.”

 

“Yeah, that’s why I’m doing it.”

 

//

 

Lance realized it was probably a bad idea to try and read with a squirming infant on your chest. Sighing, he asked “Isa, please don’t kick your father.”

 

She grabbed his nose in response. 

 

Putting his book down on the bed, he looked down at the baby who was currently grabbing onto both of Lance’s pinkies. “You're very cute.”

 

Isa blinked at him, as if saying _duh,_ and Lance watched as she tried to stick her fist into her mouth while still holding onto Lance’s finger. 

 

Laying his head down on the pillow, he slowly pulled his hand out of Isa’s grip and rubbed her back. “I’m sorry I've been freaking out lately.” He exhaled. “It's just--y’know, you're my _daughter,_ which I’m still trying to wrap my head around, especially cuz I didn't think I'd even have kids anytime soon. And definitely not with Keith.”

 

Isa’s gums bit down on his pinkie and he shot his head up, muttering “Ow.” 

 

Gazing down at his chest, Isa seemed quite proud of herself, her eyes closing in contempt. Lance had seen that look on Keith’s face too many times.

 

He shook his head. “If you start wearing fingerless gloves I’m gonna lose my mind.”

 

Lance’s thumb rubbed circles into her back, hand rising up and down with her breathing. He continued “But I'm going to protect you, okay? You're my family now, and I'm going to love and protect you so much it's going to be absolutely disgusting.”

 

Isa grumbled, tiny knuckles gripping into Lance’s collar. He sighed “You really are cute. Not like I should be surprised, I’m pretty dashing myself--”

 

She kicked him in the stomach, and Lance wheezed. Trying not to throw up, he rasped “You really are Keith’s kid.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith cursed his stupid, gay heart

“So,” Lance kicked the crib with his foot, bouncing Isa up and down in his arms. “Where should we keep this?”

 

Keith was so focused on the way Lance’s biceps were pressing up against his shirt sleeves that he intelligibly replied “What.”

 

Lance clicked his tongue, shaking his head disappointedly. “Keith Kogane, the greatest pilot of our generation, utterly _useless_ when it comes to basic child care.”

 

Keith scoffed, crossing his arms and kicking the crib himself. “I’m not useless, I’m _great_ with kids.” He gazed over at Isa, who was staring at him from Lance’s shoulder. “Right, Isa?”

 

She yawned, pushing her fist straight into Lance’s jaw. Keith continued, smug, “See?”

 

“You’re too much like your father,” Lance mumbled into Isa’s head, and Keith’s heart swelled. “Seriously though, what are we gonna do with the crib?”

 

Keith hummed, inspecting the cradle. “I think we should,” he looked back up at Lance, “keep it?”

 

“Of course we’re going to _keep_ it, you dumba--dummie,” Lance stuttered, hurriedly making sure Isa didn’t catch is slip-up. Since she was contently sucking on her fist, Keith assumed she hadn't. 

 

“Nice save,” He smirked, rubbing his hands along the wooden bars.

 

“Shut up. What I’ve been trying to say is--” Isa took the opportunity to stick her hand into Lance’s mouth. Sputtering, Lance pulled her fist out of his mouth, holding it in his hand and twirling her around. 

 

“Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” he looked down at Isa, who’s toothless smile had Keith beaming from behind the cradle, “Do you wanna keep the crib in your room or mine?”

 

Keith popped his head up from behind the cradle, eyebrows knit in confusion. “What?”

 

“Oh my God, it’s like talking to a break wall,” Lance groaned, still swaying Isa back and forth. “Do. You. Want. The. Crib. In. Your. Room?”

 

Keith shook his head. “No.”

 

“Then what are we going to do with the thing?”

 

“We could just keep it in here,” he replied, reaching his hand up and spinning the mobile.

 

“All the time?” Lance scrunched up his nose. “She can't sleep in one of our rooms the entire time, she needs to be with both of us.”

 

An idea came to mind. 

 

 _Oh no._ Keith gulped. _Oh_ yes.

 

He watched the silver planets revolve above his head while trying to keep his heart under control. “Well, I could sleep in here.”

 

Lance’s gyrating immediately stopped, and Isa whined in protest. “In here?” 

 

Keith swallowed, disguising his nerves with exasperation. “Yeah, you hadn't thought of that before? I mean, we wouldn’t want to keep switching her in-between rooms so, we can just keep her crib in here and I can--”

 

“--share a bed, with me.” Lance’s jaw was clenched, and Keith nodded, blood rushing to his ears. “Yeah.”

 

Quickly running a hand through his hair, he stammered “Unless you have a problem with that, I mean, it’s not a big deal.”

 

“No, it’s fine.” Lance murmured, watching Isa’s head as she placed it on his shoulder. “I mean, it’s all for her right?”

 

“Yeah,” Keith lied, “it’s all for her.”

 

//

 

“I hate everything,” Lance grumbled, padding over to the crib and lifting the shrieking baby out of the cradle. “God is real, and he hates me.”

 

Keith was inclined to agree. He was _finally_ sharing a bed with Lance (which was a wet dream all in itself), but Isa kept waking up every five minutes so Keith couldn't even enjoy Lance’s body heat. 

 

Who would’ve ever thought that the biggest cockblock would be your _daughter._

 

 _“Lance,”_ Keith groaned. Rolling out of the covers, he grabbed Isa from Lance’s arms, and commanded “Go back to bed. It’s my turn.”

 

Lance sighed, falling face down onto the bed. “I owe you my life.”

 

Keith nodded, walking around the room while patting Isa on the back.

 

But after fifteen minutes of non-stop screaming, Keith assumed that it probably wasn’t working.

 

Racking his sleep deprived brain for any solution, he did the first thing that came to mind and started to hum. Much to Keith’s surprise, Isa stopped wailing, curiously looking up at her dad’s tired face.

 

Lance lifted his head up from the bed, hair mussed up with blue eyes dazed and Keith nearly died. “What’re you doing?”

 

“Humming.” Keith gazed down at Isa, who’s tiny fingers were gripping onto her blanket while her eyes slowly closed. “It works.”

 

“No but, you were humming--oh my God.”

 

Lance shut up so fast Keith nearly dropped Isa in surprise. “Was that Panic! At the Disco?”

 

Keith immediately flushed. “No.”

 

“It totally was!” Lance screeched, head whipping over to Isa when she started to whine. He whispered, “I knew you were totally emo before but oh my _God._ This is fantastic.”

 

“Will you be _quiet,”_ Keith hissed, slowly lowering himself onto the bed. “She just fell asleep.”

 

“Sorry,” Lance muttered, scooching over next to Keith and giving him a slightly devious grin. “Was that Sarah Smiles?”

 

He frowned, moving Isa closer to his chest. “No.”

 

“It was,” Lance smirked, the scar on his jaw visible even in the dark. “Wasn’t it.”

 

“Okay fine,” Keith admitted. “I’m totally emo and I like good music God forbid.”

 

“I'm not saying it's bad music, I'm just saying Pidge owes me twenty dollars.”

 

Keith ignored him, focusing intently on how Isa was _finally_ quiet, and let out a deep breath. 

 

“You gotta admit though,” Lance rubbed a finger down the side of Isa’s fist. “We made a pretty cute kid.”

 

Keith bit his tongue, shoving down the _look at you, of course your kid would be cute,_ and allowed himself to bask in admiration. “Yeah. We did.”

 

“I mean, I wouldn't have picked you to be my baby daddy but--I think we’re going to turn out okay. Or maybe I'm just delirious from sleep deprivation.”

 

Keith cursed his stupid, gay heart and groaned “Go to bed, Lance.”

 

“‘Kay, wake me up when it's my turn.” He flopped back down onto the blankets and shoved a pillow under his head. His shirt slowly rode up, exposing the tan line of skin along his stomach and Keith was so sad he had a baby in his arms because _fuck._

 

//

 

Lance woke up the next morning, and was slightly shocked, to say the least, to find his hand wrapped possessively around Keith's thigh. Wrenching his hand away, he fumbled off the bed, staring at the way Isa was tucked into Keith’s chest. 

 

Moving his gaze upwards, he noticed the way Keith’s lips were slight parted and how his bangs slightly fell into his eyes. And when the first word that came to his head was _cute,_ the air was knocked out of his lungs. 

 

He ran out of the room, trying to leave those feelings far behind him.

 

//

 

Shiro walked into the common room and spotted a foot popping out from under a blue blanket “Lance?”

 

“I’m not hiding,” Lance mumbled from under the blanket, hiding. 

 

Shirt sipped some of the coffee from his mug. “Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He nodded, tapping one of his fingers against the glass. “Is this because of Keith?”

 

Lance threw the blanket off his head in record time, pointing a finger accusingly at Shiro’s (unfairly broad) frame. _“No,_ it's not.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“It's, um,” Lance stuttered, “cuz of--Isa! Yes, Isa, cuz Keith’s her dad too, and he’s part Galra, which means, she’s a--quarter Galra?”

 

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

 

“I'm telling you, you _dick._ I just realized it and, it all just threw me for a loop there.”

 

Shiro crossed his left arm around his middle, holding his mug with his right and trying to keep face impassive. “Keith's half Galra, and you didn't seem to care that much.”

 

“Yeah, but he's Keith," Lance waved his hand dismissively. "Isa’s my _daughter.”_

 

“Well, I guess that'd make sense,” he paused. “If it all wasn't a big pile of shit.”

 

Lance narrowed his eyes at him. Shiro shrugged, a small smile threatening to break out of his stoic facade. “You're not a teenager anymore Lance, has it really taken you this long to figure out that Keith’s attractive?” 

_No._ “Yes.”

 

“You're in denial.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Join the club.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance’s gaze could’ve killed a lesser man. But thankfully, Pidge was a woman.

“OUR DAUGHTER WILL NOT BE CALLING ME ‘DADDY’ KEITH.”

 

“OH MY GOD, IT WAS A SUGGESTION.”

 

Hunk looked up from the mound of junk in front of him and tilted his head, confused. “Was that--”

 

“--the happy couple?” Pidge responded, her fingers flying across the keyboard. “Yeah.”

 

“WELL I DON’T GIVE A FUCK, IT’S DISGUSTING.”

 

“HAS SOMETHING CRAWLED UP YOUR ASS AND _DIED?_ THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH IT.”

 

“THERE ARE A MILLION THINGS WRONG WITH IT, YOU KINKY BASTARD.”

 

“I never thought I would be hearing that one outside of the bedroom,” Pidge smirked. 

 

Hunk groaned and smacked his hand to his forehead. “Bad, bad images in my head.”

 

Suddenly, Lance stalked into the room, chest heaving and a slightly maniacal look in his eye. 

 

Pidge slowly leaned over to Hunk. She muttered out of the corner of her mouth, “Just don't look him in the eye.”

 

Lance whipped his head over to where Hunk was looking at his nails distastefully, while Pidge was staring at a _very_ interesting spot on the wall. He grumbled “You can't whisper for shit.”

 

“Aw,” Pidge responded, leaning her head on her palm and staring at Lance, amused. “What's wrong there lover boy, trouble in paradise?” 

 

Lance’s gaze could’ve killed a lesser man. But thankfully, Pidge was a woman. Her eyes twinkled. “Y’know, screaming isn’t usually how people deal with their feelings. Right, Hunk?”

 

“Well,” Hunk shrugged. “I’m just glad Isa wasn’t with them. Her first word would’ve been ‘bastard.’”

 

Lance squeezed his hands into fists. “I need something to smash.”

 

Before Hunk could stop her, Pidge squeaked “What about Keith?”

 

They both watched as steam shot of Lance’s ears. “I could murder you with my bare hands.”

 

“Do it then.” Pidge wasn’t deterred, sitting in silence waiting for him to crack. And soon enough, she saw Lance’s resolve crumble before her, with him falling onto the floor and putting his head in his hands. 

 

She hopped off the chair, walking over and plopping down next to him. “Can you actually not deal with the fact Keith is hot?” she asked.

 

“I have _eyes,”_ Lance retaliated, taking his palms off his face and running one of them through his hair. “I realized he was hot a long time ago.” 

 

“Then why were you yelling at him at like that?” 

 

Lance clenched his jaw, blue eyes suddenly very, very skittish.

 

Pidge’s mouth dropped open. “Oh my God. You _like_ him.”

 

“No I don't,” Lance scoffed, rolling his eyes in false bravado.

 

“You do.”

 

“I _don’t.”_

 

“Lance.”

 

“Pidge.”

 

_“Lance.”_

 

“Pidge--just, drop it.” He sighed.

 

“Did you seriously just tell me to _drop_ this?” She squealed. Grabbing onto his shirt collar, she pulled him in until their foreheads were knocking together. Her amber eyes searched his, and she continued, “You guys have been fawning over each other for ages, it would be less awkward if you two finally just _did_ it.”

 

“I’m going to walk out of this room, find a bat, and then I’m going to come back here and _beat_ you with it,” He growled, shoving himself off the floor and stomping out of the room.

 

“Promise?” Pidge called after him, before turning back over to where Hunk was seated at the desk. “Lot of help you were.”

 

“You know he has to figure it all out for himself,” Hunk responded, cooly. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “And as hysterical as your back-and-forth is, it doesn’t exactly have a positive effect.

 

Pidge shrugged, mouth quirking up into a smile. “But it’s hilarious right?”

 

“Oh my God, 100%.”

 

//

 

Shiro was holding Isa in his lap, with her grabbing onto his metal fingers while Shiro watched as Keith was thrown across the room by the training robot.

 

“You see that Bella? Papa is off his game,” He cooed, her blue eyes fixing on the scar across his nose. He waved a finger in front of her face, scolding “Staring is rude y’know. Your parents should’ve taught you that by now.”

 

“I’m right here,” Keith shouted from the end of the room, blowing the hair out of his face and staggering upwards. He pointed his sword at Shiro’s spot on the floor. “You better not be filling her head with lies.”

 

“Who, me?” Shiro smirked. “Never.”

 

Keith glared at Shiro’s unusually cocky smile. “Y’know what,” he responded, “just for that, Hunk is going to be Isa’s Godfather.”

 

“How _dare_ you,” Shiro exclaimed, clutching a hand to his heart. He looked down at Isa, and lamented “I’ve been _betrayed.”_

 

“Oh my God,” Keith groaned, trudging over to Shiro and grabbing his water bottle. “Get a grip.”

 

“What's got you in such a bad mood?” Shiro frowned. Isa looked up at him and copied his expression, her tiny eyebrows slightly pinching together. Having the two of them together was not one of Keith’s better ideas. He drank his water disdainfully. 

 

Shiro continued, “Was it the screaming match you had with Lance?”

 

Keith moaned, squirting some of the water on the back of his neck. “You heard that?”

 

“Everyone in the _galaxy_ heard it.”

 

Keith cursed under his breath, falling down next to Shiro on the floor. He muttered “I wasn't wrong, was I?”

 

Shiro chuckled, watching as Isa spit out his finger at the metallic taste and grabbing her pacifier instead. “I'm guessing you've never heard of a daddy kink.” He stuck the pacifier in her mouth and she sucked on it appreciatively.

 

He heard Keith respond with a low “...oh.” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But Lance doesn't have a daddy kink,” Keith asked, hopeful. “I mean, he doesn’t, right?” 

 

Shiro hesitated, and Keith gagged. “Oh my _God.”_

 

“I doubt he actually has one,” Shiro said, trying to reassure him, but Keith was still a horrified mess on the floor. “C'mon Keith, he doesn't have one.”

 

“Then why was he so freaked out about it?” Keith mumbled.

 

Shiro shrugged, supposedly helpless. Keith sighed, and started rubbing a hand against his temple. “I'm going to take a shower, can you take care of Isa until I get back?”

 

“Sure thing.” Shiro watched as Keith stood up from the floor and walked out of the room, shoulders drooping. He looked down at Isa. “Your parents are so oblivious, this is getting ludicrous.” Unsurprisingly, Isa gave no reaction. “You don't understand a word I'm saying do you.”

 

Isa sucked on her pacifier, her eyes glazing over, and Shiro nodded. “Figures.”

 

//

 

Lance was going to be the bigger person. He was going to go in there, apologize _(ugh),_ and then walk out. 

 

But when Keith opened the door, dripping wet with only a towel wrapped around his waist, Lance nearly choked on his own tongue.

 

He had not planned for this. 

 

“Dude, what?” Keith snapped, tightening his grip on the towel and eyes hardening. Lance couldn't think of a response. He couldn’t think at all.

 

Keith rolled his eyes, tapping a finger against the door knob. “Now I see where Isa gets the staring from.”

 

Shaking himself out of his daze, Lance stuttered “I, uh, I just wanted to say that, y’know, I'm sorry.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow. His shoulders slowly dropped, eyes changing from annoyed to amused, and smirked. “Really?”

 

Lance rubbed the back of his neck and scuffed his foot against the floor, trying to distract himself from Keith’s glistening chest. “Yeah. I, uh, overreacted.”

 

“Wow.” Keith replied, sounding quite surprised (the fucker, Lance can be _sincere)._ “I feel like I should be getting a camera.”

 

“Oh my God,” Lance moaned, “I apologized okay? I'm an ass, I know, so can you just accept my apology?”

 

Keith bit the inside of his cheek, thinking, and Lance was growing increasingly antsy at the continued silence. Finally, he nodded. “I accept your apology.”

 

Lance let out a breath. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Keith shoved him in the chest, huffing “Now _go,_ I'm all wet.”

 

Lance quickly scuttled away, and unfortunately, Keith didn't hear him murmur “Believe me, I noticed.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was _suffering._

It was the middle of the night, Lance was exhausted, but the only thing he could possibly do was stare at the ceiling and listen to Keith’s breathing. His daughter was lying on his chest while Keith was asleep next to him, and both had their fists shoved up under the chins. It was stupidly adorable and Lance was _suffering._

 

He turned his head, cheek falling against the pillow, and looked at the way Keith’s collarbones cast slight shadows on his chest. Some drool was falling out of the side of his mouth, pooling on the pillow, and accompanied with his deep snoring, he looked dumb and beautiful and Lance’s heart _hurt._ At least he knew how ridiculous he was being. 

 

He was pining, actually physically pining after Keith, while their fucking _child_ was sleeping soundly on his chest. Every bone in his body was telling him to just _go for it,_ but he couldn’t.

 

Because Keith was totally, hopelessly out of his league. 

 

Lance closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He thought about the time when they used to hate each other, before the Galra and finally turning twenty and falling into that fucking pool. He thought about how they used to drive each other insane, where he wanted to rip that fucking mullet of his head and kick his ass. But then he remembered the first time he saw Keith tie his hair back, eyes irritated while he watched Pidge demonstrate it in front of him, before trying it himself with the band in between his teeth. His stomach had the same tightness as it does right now, while he watched Keith’s nose scrunch up and a small breath come out of his mouth.

 

Maybe him liking Keith isn’t anything new. And with a sinking feeling in his gut, Lance realized that maybe ‘like’ isn't really the right ‘L’ word to describe his feelings. 

 

He was _suffering._

 

Placing his feet on the floor, he put Isa in her crib and quietly walked out of the room. Strolling down the hall to the kitchen, Lance only planned on doing one thing, and that was getting totally hammered on Altean liquor. 

 

//

 

Hearing a baby’s wailing at the lab door, Hunk shuffled over with a steaming cup of coffee and witnessed a supremely tired Keith Kogane holding a supremely screaming infant in his arms.

 

With dead eyes, he whispered “Help.” 

 

Hunk set his mug down on the counter and grabbed Isa from Keith’s hold, quickly pulling out a bottle from _God knows where_ and sticking it in her open mouth. He turned his head over his shoulder and yelled “PIDGE, DO WE HAVE ANY MORE COFFEE?”

 

“Oh my God,” Pidge popped up beside Keith, who nearly jumped out of his skin, and responded “I’m right here, no need to shout.” She grabbed Keith’s arm and pulled him over to the make-do coffee machine. “Help yourself.” 

 

Keith quickly nodded his head, grabbing a mug and greedily pouring out half of the coffee into his cup, before tipping his head back and chugging it down. Pidge watched this entire scene with disdain, stating matter-of-factly, “you’re disgusting.” 

 

She hopped up onto the table, swinging her legs above the floor, waiting until Keith finished his (still hot) cup of coffee before asking “Where the hell is Lance?”

 

He froze, lowering his cup down onto the table. “Language.” 

 

Pidge huffed, crossing her arms. “Really? That’s what you’re going to go with.”

 

“Pidge,” he sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand. “I dunno. Isa was crying, I woke up and he wasn’t there.”

 

“You woke up?” Pidge frowned. “Wait,” she pulled Keith’s hand off his face, gripping it in her hand and staring him straight in the eye. “Are you guys sleeping in the same room?”

 

Keith whined, furrowing his brow and trying to wriggle his way out of Pidge’s grasp. “Well, kinda.” 

 

“What exactly does ‘kinda’ mean, Kogane.”

 

Keith gulped. “It means, uh, we’re sleeping in the same, bed?”

 

Behind him, Keith heard someone holler “YOU’RE WHAT?”

 

“Oh my God, don’t scream in my child’s ear.” Keith snapped, pulling his hand away and quickly marching over to Hunk. “Just--give me the bottle, I can feed her myself.”

 

“Oh no you’re not.” Hunk angled Isa away from Keith, looking at him with stern eyes and commanding “You are going to go out there and find Lance, because you and I both know if Pidge finds him,” there was an offended scoff in the background, “Isa’s going to end up with only one dad.”

 

//

 

Rounding a corner into the kitchen, Keith watched as Lance yanked on the cabinet’s handle, perched up on the counter with a strained expression, before he pulled too hard and ceremoniously fell to the floor. “Fuck, _ow.”_ Groaning, Lance leaned up on his elbows, cradling his head while his gaze slowly shifted over to where Keith was leaning against the doorway. Giving his best impression of a smirk, he cooly said “Altean locks are impossible to crack.”

 

Keith crossed his arms, face impassive, and replied, completely monotone “Why were you trying to break an Altean lock?”

 

Lance tightened his jaw, eyes looking down at the floor, and mumbled “None of your business.” 

 

Striding over to where Lance was sitting on the floor, he leaned down and poked him in the chest. “It is entirely my business,” he spat, “because I woke up to Isa screaming her fucking head off. Which was kinda confusing, considering the fact that it was your turn to take care of her, but, surprise! You _weren’t there.”_

 

“Keith--” Lance protested, but not before Keith continued “--No, you were out here, trying to break into the fucking _liquor_ cabinet. Just--Lance, what the _hell are you doing?”_

 

Breathing hard, Keith pulled his finger off of Lance’s chest, flopping back onto the floor. He let his words sink in, and taking in Lance’s shocked expression, he sighed “God, I’m sorry. It’s way too early and I’m tired and you were going to get drunk _without_ me.”

 

A small smile formed on Lance’s face, and he pointed up to the glass cabinet above their heads. “Well, if you could open this damn cabinet, then we can get totally sloshed.” 

 

Keith shrugged, standing up and grabbing a stray towel on the counter “No problem.” Wrapping it around his elbow, he perched himself up on the counter and aligned his elbow against the cabinet door.

 

Just as Lance realized what was going on, he let out a high-pitched “Wait--” which was soon drowned out by the sound of breaking glass. “Keith what the _shit?”_

 

Keith reached in, pulling out two bottles. “Desperate times call for desperate measures.” He gestured to Lance’s form with the blue (weird, but _cool)_ bottle, and he grudgingly took it in his hand.

 

Taking a swig, Lance swallowed the liquid down his throat, and almost dropped the bottle in shock when it tasted exactly like tiramisu. Looking at Keith, he had an identically shocked look on his face. Lance quickly chugged down the rest of the bottle, wiping his face and sighing, dreamily “Alteans, man.”

 

The next few minutes went by in silence, with both of them waiting for the effects of the alcohol to sink in. And so, feeling his fingers and toes start to tingle, combined with his slightly inebriated state, Lance blurted out “Isa is a lot like you, y’know.”

 

Keith shrugged, hands flying up and landing on the floor. “She doesn’t exactly going around breaking glass cabinets.”

 

“Still,” Lance leaned forward, putting his head on hands. “She frowns a lot.”

 

“Thanks,” Keith replied, blandly.

 

“No no no,” Lance waved his hands in front of Keith’s face, “it’s not _bad,_ you and her are just really similar.”

 

“Please,” Keith scoffed, stretching out his legs. “She’s like your own carbon copy.”

 

“But, I’m not a girl.” Lance tilted his head, confused, and Keith groaned “I _know_ that Lance, she just,” he waved his hand up towards Lance’s eyeline. “She has your eyes.”

 

He fought back the blush that threatened to encompass his face (stupid alcohol) and stuttered out “Yeah. I mean, she’s a pretty cute baby.”

 

“Well,” Keith leaned back, a smirk forming on his face. “She definitely doesn’t get that from you.”

 

Maybe it was the alcohol, being awake at fuck-ass in the morning, or just simple impulsivity. But whatever the reason was, Lance couldn’t stop himself from saying “Yeah, she got it from you.” 

 

_Shit._

 

Keith’s mouth was hung open, his knuckles turning white around the bottle, but Lance just _kept on talking._ “You’re kinda like, insanely attractive?”

 

Keith’s mouth was still open. “What.”

 

“I mean, on top of all your other truly amazing personality traits, the hotness is kinda the icing on the cake,” Lance rambled. Taking a breath, he tried not to think about how shell-shocked Keith looked, and continued on “I think, us having a baby, kinda, _released_ all these feelings that I’ve had for a long time, which aren’t, really, platonic feelings.”

 

“Huh.” Keith forced out, and Lance couldn’t _believe he fell in love with this idiot._

 

Lance froze. 

 

_Oh God._

 

“Y’know,” he said, slightly frantic, “maybe it’s the alcohol and you’re probably, _definitely_ going to hit me after this but, I think, I might love--”

 

Keith reached over, grabbing the back of Lance’s head, and smashed their lips together. Lance thought _Thank God, I thought he was going to let me go on forever,_ and lost himself in how soft Keith’s lips were.

 

But then he pulled away, and before he could protest, Keith breathed “You are one of the most idiotic people I’ve ever met.” He leaned his forehead against Lance’s, gripping his hair with his hand. “You talk all the time, you still wear that jacket from when you were _seventeen,_ and you snore like a fucking trucker.” He looked up at Lance through his eyelashes, and Lance’s heart all but burst out of his chest when the look on Keith’s face could only be described as adoration. “But I can’t imagine living without you.” 

 

Pressing a tiny kiss to Lance’s nose, he whispered “And I love you too.”

 

Lance could’ve died, but Pidge was probably going to end up murdering him anyway.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If looks could kill, Lance would probably be dead by now.

-7 months later-

 

Isa grabbed Keith’s nose, giggling maniacally while her feet kicked the air. Keith huffed, trying to keep his face serious, _“C’mon.”_

 

“Whatcha doing there sweetcheeks?” Lance chirped as he passed by, pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead and plopping down next to him. Isa took her hand off Keith’s nose, and slammed it back down on the tray, trying to grab onto a piece of cereal with her tiny fingers.

 

“I’m trying to get her to talk.” Keith looked over at Lance, whose eyebrow was raised to an almost comical degree. Keith frowned, “I have a feeling,” and when he noticed what was in Lance’s hands, he groaned “Those are for Isa.”

 

Lance snorted, sticking the straw into the juice pouch. “They’re good. And now you _definitely_ don’t get to judge me for reading those parenting books Pidge got us.”

 

“I have a _feeling.”_ Keith reiterated, glaring at Lance while he sucked on the straw. “She’s gonna say her first word today, because she’s brilliant.”

 

“Shocking, since she has you as a father.”

 

Keith flicked him on the ear. “I’m never having sex with you again.”

 

“Uh huh, sure,” Lance smirked, devilishly sipping on the straw.

 

The frown on Keith’s face deepened. “I hate you.”

 

“Aww,” Lance cooed, flinging his arm around Keith’s shoulders. “Love you too.”

 

Keith glowered, leaning forward but letting Lance rub his thumb against his arm. He tapped Isa’s tray, continuing where he left off, “Okay Isa, now say ‘Papa.’”

 

“Woah woah woah.” Lance interjected, making Keith turn his face back to Lance’s and give him one of his many Death Glares.

 

“What,” he replied, dully.

 

“Well, wouldn’t ‘Dada’ be easier for her to say?”

 

“Uh, no. I was the one who started this whole,” he made a circle with his finger, revolving it around their heads, “train rolling. So I’m the one who gets to choose what word she says.”

 

“Well, technically,” Lance lifted up a finger and pointed it at the baby’s puzzled face (how she wasn’t used to her parent’s bickering is a mystery in and of itself), _“Isa_ is the one who gets to choose her first word.”

 

“Yeah,” Keith shrugged, “but Papa fits me better.”

 

Lance made a face, before his pout slowly evolved into yet another smirk “You just don’t want to get stuck being called ‘Daddy,’ do you?” 

 

If looks could kill, Lance would probably be dead by now. But he pushed his finger into Keith’s chest, taunting “Don’t think I don’t know your _tactics,_ Kogane. And we had this argument _months_ ago.”

 

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed together, and instead of responding, he covered Lance’s mouth with his palm and turned back to Isa. Blowing a piece of hair out of his eyes and ignoring the way Lance was trying to lick his hand through the glove, he prompted “C’mon Isa, you can do it. You’re a tiny genius baby who is going to run circles around the other stupid kids--” 

 

“Please don’t bicker around the baby. It’s bad for her development, y’know,” Hunk sounded from the doorway, crossing over to where Isa had begun to wriggle in her seat and squeal at the sight of his signature yellow shirt.

 

(The fact that Hunk had this effect on his child was _extremely_ unfair)

 

But before Keith could harangue Hunk on him criticizing his parenting techniques, Isa let out a delightful “‘Unk!” 

 

Hunk’s mouth dropped open in shock, Lance dropped his juice pouch on the floor, and Keith saw red. So when Keith turned to him and growled “I’m going to _throttle_ you,” Hunk wished he would just spontaneously combust, because even that would be preferable to Keith slaughtering him (he was the type who would sell his body parts for cash).

 

In record time, Keith launched himself across the room, wrapping his arms around Hunk’s neck and pulling him into the _worst_ noogie he has ever experienced. Lance, on the other hand, was watching the two of them with slight unease, pulling Isa out of her high chair and swinging her around his arms.

 

Isa couldn’t take her eyes off the chaos. Hunk was clawing at the hand around his neck, while both him and Keith were screaming ‘heck’ and ‘darn’ at each other as loud as they possibly could. This all continued for around a minute, until Isa reached out an arm and yelled out loud and clear, “Dada!”

 

Keith immediately froze, leaping off the floor and grabbing Isa out of Lance’s outstretched hands. Breathing heavily, Keith stared at Isa like she was the most magnificent thing he has ever seen, while Lance melted into a puddle in the background. With Keith’s mouth parted, both of them having matching green elastics tied into their black hair, the scene in front of him was just too much to handle. 

 

Isa reached a tiny finger out, pressing it against Keith’s cheek, and while Lance’s soul left his body, she repeated, “Dada.”

 

Breathless, Keith whispered “Yeah, I’m Dada.” Satisfied with his response, Isa took her finger off of Keith’s face and leaned her head against his shoulder, seemingly exhausted from how eventful today was.

 

Shuffling over, Lance leaned over Keith’s free shoulder and rested his hands on his hips. Humming, he murmured “So. Daddy, huh?”

 

Keith blinked. He should’ve expected this. 

 

Turning around, he stared at Lance’s shit-eating grin and proclaimed “I’m becoming celibate.”

 

He strode out into the hall, patting Isa on the back while barely able to contain his laughter at Lance’s deranged screaming.


End file.
